


Пляска

by papugaka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Однажды ты оглянёшься и увидишь перед собой её безносое лицо.





	Пляска

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо tanat_fantasy.

Утреннее солнце вонзается светом в глаза, рассыпаясь завихрениями калейдоскопа на агонизирующей сетчатке.  
Раскрой глаза шире, позволь течь слезам.  
Смотри.  
Наступил очередной рассвет.  
Рассвет говорит, что ты ещё жив. 

Повседневные дела ценятся до необычайности. Чашка обязательно чистая. Кофе — только лучший, никакого быстрорастворимого. Успокаивающе булькает турка на плите. Пряный и горький вкус перекатывается на языке, тепло скатывается в горло и согревает тело, замёрзшее (не навсегда) за ночь.  
Повседневные дела — в ранге ритуала. Мягкая ткань шейного платка, послушно принимающая нужную форму в ловких (ещё) пальцах. Мягкие (пока) волосы, угольно темнеющие между пальцев. Белые пальцы в чёрных волосах. Больше никакого белого.  
Быстрая улыбка в зеркало, (пока ещё) не предавшее ни разу. В этом доме нет часов. Часы — маленькие демоны времени, и ты зажат между делениями секундной стрелки, как червь под подошвой.  
Дела на сегодня не запланированы, путь город сжирает тебя без остатка до самого заката. Оставь личину Клоуна на полке.  
Но маску дома не оставляй.  
И беги.

Походка спокойная и немного вальяжная, ноги словно специально двигаются медленнее естественного темпа ходьбы. Взгляды вокруг — красуется? играет? позёрствует?  
Бежит.  
Слыша сзади мягкую поступь. Словно голые ступни обернули подгнившей рванью. И «цзанг-цзанг» — едва слышно по камням мостовой. На пределе слышимости, как коготки кошки. Только вот это не коготки. И страшно, и нестерпимо тянет обернуться.  
А вдруг — гнилой запах в лицо, и волосы выбеляются в мгновение ока, и глаза слепнут, лопаясь и вытекая на щёки, и зубы – в крошево, и крохотная опухоль, (может быть) нарождающаяся в недрах мозга, разбухает до размеров кулака, выплёскивая в полость черепа смертоносные метастазы?  
А вдруг — в маске не узнает? Пройдёт мимо, распространяя разложение и гниль, поведя дырой на месте носа, всосёт неведомо как воздух и не учует нежного живого запаха? Махнёт костлявой рукой и пропустит меж суставов лишь кончики (снова) твоих волос?  
А вдруг — не тебя ищет?

Собирай жизнь по улицам.  
Сотни, тысячи, миллионы огоньков на твоём пути, и ни один не знает, когда наступит его время истлеть. Такие — не интересны.  
Важны те, кто замер на самой грани в пародии на танцевальное па, не зная, что стоит на краю. Бездна — боли, болезней, страха — позади, бездна — конца, бытия-небытия — впереди. Костлявая любовно кутает своих малышей в саван, как младенцев в пелёнки — отвратительная насмешка.  
Она кормится в городских трущобах. Там – над каждым, человеком ли, гулем ли, нависает её белоснежный оскал. Ты родня всей этой замученной, вывернутой наизнанку, блестящей кишками наружу, человеческой грязи. Смотри на своих братьев и сестёр, давно потерявших человеческий облик. Скоро Костлявая пригласит их на танец.  
Смотри на них, выблядок, извергнутый в мир неведомо чьим нутром, отданный жизни в залог.  
Контракт на неизвестный срок, писаный невидимыми чернилами.  
Когда перестанет играть музыка?  
Когда сильные, крепкие ноги сотрутся до колен, обнажив острые осколки костей?  
Остаётся плясать. Изо всех своих малых (в действительности) сил. Тебе удалось вырваться на солнце, чтобы кратко вспыхнуть на одно мгновение.  
Так дли же его! Пляши!  
Задавай свою собственную музыку! Громкую до лопающихся барабанных перепонок, до желания кричать и смеяться, пока кровь не пойдёт горлом, пока тромб не забьёт сосуд около сердца, пока не присыпет слепотой сочно-тёмные радужки весёлых и безумных глаз. Приноси Ей жертвы, чтобы выкупить себе день, час, минуту, да что там — даже секунда ценна.  
Пляши на чужих костях — и смейся, пока ещё есть силы, пока играет твоя музыка.  
Смейся, бейся и кричи!  
Смейся, бейся и кричи!  
Смейся, бейся и кричи, напуганный до полусмерти старик шести лет от роду.  
Ведь отточенное лезвие ножниц постоянно скользит по тончайшей ниточке твоей жизни, выбирая, куда бы впиться металлическим зубом. Льдистое острие кусает холодом шею.  
Помни об этом.  
Плетя интриги, как паук, подпиливая втихомолку прутья птичьей клетки.  
Крича ночью от ужаса и видя в зеркале обтянутый кожей череп.  
Отнимая жизни, захлёбываясь чужой и своей кровью, пережёвывая склизкие внутренности.  
Ты на кончике острия. Напрягаешь рвущиеся мышцы изо всех сил, смеёшься и глотаешь слёзы, потому что ты — обречён.  
Помни об этом.  
И пляши.


End file.
